A Bargain of Souls
by Casa Circe
Summary: For one to survive, another must be sacrificed.
1. Chapter 1

A Bargain of Souls

Note: _Happy Birthday, Folken!_

_Just a quick intro chapter to a story I've had on my mind for a while now. It's Folken-centric so I figured I'd at least start writing it and post the start today._

_This is inspired by the song "Pray" from "Once on this Island". I've been obsessing over the new Broadway soundtrack since last year and I've found some themes that really work with Folken's situation. So this might read like a songfic (I'm really old in the fandom that way) but I'm still just adapting the song as not every element fits perfectly._

_There will be hints of my favorite pairing, of course, but that will come later. This first part will feature Hitomi mostly because she plays such a pivotal role._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

_"Now the sky is growing dim_

_And the clouds are racing by_

_And the Fates are looking down_

_At a man they meant to die..."_

Folken Fanel was falling.

Action, reaction. He should have known. But if was the price to pay for all his sins, so be it.

He felt the shard from his sword dig deeper into his skin, no doubt closer and closer to his heart. The black wings had fulfilled their purpose and this was how he would leave the world. Dornkirk was dead. He had accomplished what he had set out to do. And yet, somehow knowing this brought him no peace.

His greatest regret was that he had not reconciled with Van. There was also a moment of sorrow for the rest of life he could have lived, the years of happiness he could have shared with someone, and he glimpsed a silhouette of this person but he could not see their face. It didn't matter anymore, that future was denied him because of all his own foolish actions. Clearly, these were boons he would never have deserved.

He had no choice. This was what Fate decreed. So, with a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and gave in.

_"And a girl who placed herself in their way..."_

But there was someone who was willing to defy Fate itself.

Hitomi Kanzaki would not allow Van to lose his brother again, not after all they had suffered. Not now that there was a chance that they could both heal from the ravages of war. She had seen so much loss in Gaea and she had had enough of heartbreak.

She knew she had the power to reverse this tragedy with a simple wish. And she would make the most of it this time, consequences be damned. This was worth whatever risk and her determination overpowered her fear.

"Folken Fanel will not die today," she declared resolutely.

Something stirred in the air, an unseen force that had responded to the girl's power. And just as suddenly as it had appeared earlier that evening, a pillar of light came to whisk the falling Fanel away from the darkness of Zaibach to a place of safety.

Hitomi sighed with relief. So far, so good.

But she waited for what that inevitable confrontation with the powers beyond her. She had faced them before, in one form or another; she was ready to face them again. She was alone in the chamber where Emperor Dornkirk lay dead, Folken's mission accomplished. But she knew that she would not be alone for long.

"You may well wish for his life," a strange voice echoed in the chamber, sending a shiver up Hitomi's spine. She could not see the speaker but she knew that they were not of this world and they had come to test her and she would not falter.

"But are you willing to pay the price?"

The girl from the Mystic Moon reflected on this for a moment with the greatest seriousness. But she had already made her decision.

"I am."


	2. Chapter 2

A Bargain of Souls

_Note: Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I've figured out how to continue this story properly and I've decided that this will be focused on Hitomi and that dark bargain she has to make for Folken's life while also linking this to a past story with similar themes so that I can better explore the connection between Folken and Eries, "To Any God Who Will Listen."_

_So it may be a bit strange but since the stories are quite short, it shouldn't take too long to read them both. So one can start with "To Any God Who Will Listen," which I've updated with the second chapter, before reading this one, if only to get a better context of Folken and Eries and what Hitomi saw as their powerful connection. _

_But there's a darker side still to Hitomi's decision here, and you already get the sense of who will be the real casualty in the Mystic Moon seer's decision to save Folken. Anyway, this chapter is still mostly about the power of love so that works for today's occasion. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

"Now the sky is turning dark

And the wind is turning chill

And the Fates are out for blood

They've been cheated of their kill

By a girl without the sense to obey…"

Hitomi smiled at the vision before her, the second princess of Asturia taking the hand of the fallen prince, reassuring him that help was on its way and that there was still hope. And Folken Fanel gazed back at the princess with a renewed faith in the life he could still live.

"Do you know what you've done, you foolish child?" the voices of the Fates chided the girl from the Mystic Moon. "By entwining their fates, you've only made things needlessly complicated. You've dragged another victim into this tragedy."

"I don't believe so," Hitomi replied defiantly, "I saw that their fates had been connected for years."

Her powers had allowed her to glimpse into their past, into the years that they had fostered a tentative friendship despite Folken's allegiance to Zaibach, to their shared sorrows, to the rare moments that they had allowed themselves to trust each other, and to that simple, sincere prayer uttered by a young princess for the safety and survival of a lost prince, all those years ago. She had seen it all and she wished with all her heart that they would be given the chance at happiness that their lives had long denied them. So she knew what she had to do for them.

"I simply gave them a nudge so that they could strengthen their bond," the girl explained with a smile, "And I know that this will save them both."

"What makes you so certain?" the voices asked curiously.

"I know how much power our feelings can have over changing our fates," Hitomi replied calmly, "I've seen how anger and sadness and hate have destroyed this world but I also know that hope and forgiveness and love can redeem it."

"And you truly believe that love can conquer death?" the voices persisted.

"I know it can," Hitomi said with conviction.

"Perhaps," they conceded, "But in this case, that will not be enough. You know this too. You are merely delaying the inevitable choice. A sacrifice must be made."

Hitomi frowned but she could not deny it. She knew that someone would have to die for Folken to live. And looking at how he had a real chance at happiness now, she was determined to ensure that he would be able to pursue it. And yet, for a moment, she faltered.

"When you said you were willing to pay the price," the voices taunted her, "You already knew who you meant to serve to us. You already knew that there is a person whose unique circumstances would allow you to make this decision with the least suffering."

Hitomi remained silent, hesitating despite everything. She had not anticipated how difficult it would be to even say the name of the person she meant to betray. Not that he would ever even know what had happened. But she was not sure now that she would be able to bear so much guilt.

"Now, you begin to understand the gravity of this decision," the voices warned her, "You are at a strange advantage. No such opportunity has presented itself before. A body with two souls trapped in eternal struggle. You could free one and use the other to save your friend. It would be a noble choice, a merciful choice. A moment ago, you seemed so certain, what about now? Have you changed your mind?"

Hitomi felt tears well in her eyes but she blinked them back as she strengthened her resolve. She would see the people she loved safe and happy, no matter what the cost.

"I've made my decision," she said resolutely, "I will make the trade."


	3. Chapter 3

A Bargain of Souls

_Note: _

_Happy Birthday, Folken!_

_Exactly a year since I posted the first chapter and I've wrapped this one up! It's come full circle and I'm so glad._

_It's also the darkest scenario I've written for Hitomi so far and I find that exciting. This girl has so much potential to make decisions in moral grey areas and that's what I wanted to explore in this piece. It was pretty obvious in the last chapter who she would be willing to give up to save Folken's life and that will have interesting repercussions. But not ones that I will explore further in this story. I just really enjoyed the idea of her doing something a bit ruthless and this story was always meant to be about the trade._

_So, this ends pretty well for Folken anyway so it's an apt birthday present. And though this is the last chapter for this story, if you want to read a bit of what happens to Folken and Eries after this, you can check out the last chapter of "To Any God Who Will Listen" which I'll be posting some time next month._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

"Now the sky has turned to black

And the wind is like a knife

Cold, dark Death is coming back

For the man who clings to life

And the girl will have the Fates

To repay…"

Hitomi found herself surrounded by complete darkness. She shivered, not from the cold but from the gravity of the decision she was about to make. But she could not falter now. Time was running out for Folken.

"To make the trade, you must say the words," the Fates instructed her.

The girl nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, summoning her courage and those incomprehensible powers that allowed her to make this momentous transaction. She pictured those involved in her mind, waiting for the blurry images to become clearer and clearer.

She saw Folken, desperately clinging to life, his black wings drenched in his blood, his eyes so full of fear. But he was not alone. Princess Eries remained by his side, reassuring him that the worst would not come to pass, hoping and praying for a miracle.

Hitomi would deliver.

In another vision, the girl found herself on the battlefield, and in the midst of the chaos, she spotted the person she needed. The fierce soldier easily dispatched his opponents but he was not at his best. His movements were frantic and unstable. He was weighed down by a vicious internal struggle as the rightful owner of his body was fighting to regain control.

Hitomi would restore Celena Schezar.

"Say the words," the Fates repeated.

"I will trade the soul of Dilandau Albatou for the survival of Folken Fanel."

There was a moment of utter stillness.

Then, slowly materializing before her in that darkness, Hitomi saw the familiar figure of Dilandau Albatou.

The silver-haired soldier was still in his armor but he was standing alone, looking even a little forlorn.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around him in confusion.

He caught sight of Hitomi. "It's you," he said with recognition, "What are you doing here?"

Seeing him before her, Hitomi could not find it in herself to speak, knowing what fate she had decided with her strange power. All of a sudden, she even felt a stab of pity for him, despite everything he had done. He perhaps deserved a better end, a warrior's death, but she had taken that away from him.

But the bargain had been struck and it could never be undone.

Dilandau frowned at the girl but she maintained her silence although she looked at him with an expression of regret. He did not fully understand what was happening but it was clear to him that she was somehow behind it all.

Before he could do anything else, shadowy tendrils appeared and surrounded him like shackles. He gasped in horror as he felt himself being dragged into some unknown abyss.

"What's happening to me?" he cried in alarm, and then looked at Hitomi once more, "What have you done?"

In spite of herself, Hitomi felt tears start falling down her cheeks as she watched Dilandau's soul being taken.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"No! No! No!" were Dilandau's last words before he disappeared completely into darkness.

Hitomi fell to her knees and wept. She had never expected this trade to be easy but she had underestimated how painful it would be to witness. She covered her face with her hands and cried for a while.

At length, she sensed that a shaft of light had pierced the darkness and when she looked up, a large black feather was floating gently from above. She caught it in her trembling hands and watched in awe as the stain of death was instantly washed away.

She smiled and began shedding tears of joy as she held the pure, white feather in her hand.

No one must ever know. She would make sure of it. Only she would have to live with the consequences of what she had done. But she had caught a glimpse of the future and this gave Hitomi peace.

"If this is my burden to bear," she said with conviction, "Then, I will bear it gladly."

For she had seen brothers reconciled, love rekindled, countries rebuilt, and a broken world repaired.


End file.
